Damn Sun
by Mangacat201
Summary: What Sam does to keep his brother from leaving, Oneshot, H/C, Death /Discl: Don't own any, no money made/


It was a sunny day

It was a sunny day.

It had been a whole fucking row of sunny days, the weather defying his notion of the world being about to end.

Sam sat in the stolen car he'd had to procure in order to follow his fool of a brother to the crossroads after that moron had tied him to the bed in their motel room.

Bet Dean thought he had him safe and secure, but he hadn't counted on his brother having learned quite a few things since dropping out of college to be beaten, burned, slashed – don't forget they so like to throttle me – possessed and incarcerated by various authorities on a regular basis.

Well, maybe Dean had counted on him breaking free, just not fast enough to do something stupid.

It would be so like Dean to spend his last moments in the elation to have one up on his brother and at the same time to be reassured that Sammy would be fit to fend for himself.

Those thoughts grated to a painful halt when he arrived at the crossroads spotting the still form of his brother and gleeful look on the face of the demon contorting the attractive features of another unknown woman.

Sam skittered to halt and scrambled out the car to fall on his knees in the dusty road beside his brother. He marvelled at the slight hitch of breath still moving Dean's chest as he fought to say goodbye to his baby brother. Over the blood rushing in his ears Sam could barely hear the voice of the demon telling him she was feeling generous and would grant them the last moments in privacy. He perceived suddenly being left alone only with a little fraction of his consciousness, his hands skimming over his brother's body, searching for injuries, finding nothing.

"Got to choose my own…" he heard the hoarse whisper from below.

"S'okay, Sammy, s'like it should've been."

Sam fisted his hand into the fabric of his brother's shirt finally understanding what he meant.

"Don't you leave me, how could you… why…"

He felt wetness on his face that couldn't have been rain because that damn sun was still hanging above shining brightly.

"'Love you, Sammy."

This was it… this was end.

And it was… nothing.

Nothing changed, and the sun shone happily down on him.

Rage filled his mind to the last corner.

He wanted a storm to rise, clouds to gather round… why couldn't at least the sky come crashing down around him to match that pain unravelling inside him.

A scream ripped from his throat, he felt something snap and then he was drowning, drowning inside himself.

A veil lay over his vision, made it fuzzy and clear again, all colour flaring out to yellow, orange, red – hellfire.

A dry heat washed over him, parching his throat and making his head spin. The world around him hadn't changed, he was still at the crossroads.

That's when he realized that Hell wasn't Down There, it was Beside Here.

And in the same moment he noticed the devious little creatures slashing and tugging at his brother's soul, whose delirious screams suddenly reached Sam's ears unmuted and excruciating. Looks like the demon hadn't been kidding when she told him that many people wanted their fair share.

It took one look at these hideous demons and they dissolved into screeching black dust. Sam felt like reaching inside to something deep in the core, a coil of power he had kept dormant at all cost in his conscious and unconscious mind, but had now lost any reserve to use.

He sensed his brother sag in relief, those enciting eyes fastening on his face, the only thing grounding him when he felt cold spread through him, out of him, around him.

Yellow, orange and red turned to white, blue, black spreading further and further halting the dark hovering waifs advancing in circles on them, turning them into glistening, crystalline forms.

Sam didn't know what he was doing, didn't know what he WAS, there was just want, desire, rage and push.. push.. push on, find the one to grant his innermost craving.

Cold flooding against a barrier, only one thing strong enough to halt his progress, but he held on, cracking, probing, pushing, wanting.

"Granted."

It was like his breath was being sucked outwards while his mind was being sucked inwards. When the two feelings had reached their peak his felt his body slumping back, air rattling into his heaving lungs as if he hadn't been able to breath for minutes.

Then the most beautiful sound reached his ears, another set of lungs heaving breath inside a living, warm body.

"Dude, now I'm scared. I think you made Hell freeze over."

Sam let out a weak chuckle and looked up smiling when he felt something cold and wet hit his cheek from the sky opening up above, letting loose a thunderstorm.

"Yeah… yeah, I guess I did."

Thanks for reading, I appreciate reviews.

Inspired by the song 'Blöde Sonne' (that's German) by Salt peanuts.

I hope you enjoyed my first attempt at Supernatural fiction g and please forgive me the most stupid mistakes, as I'm German native, not English.

Cat


End file.
